campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cristina Gonzales
Child of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto Lieutanent of Tsukuyomi's Cabin (This Character Belongs to Waiyenoo111) History Cristina's parents apparently abandoned her in an orphanage in Wichita, Kansas. She named herself Cristina after a girl she saw on television. Gonzales was a later edition since she was never adopted. Her three years in the orphanage was fairly great until the matron was replaced by a mysterious woman who called herself "Uba". Uba was a Japanese demoness, Yama-uba. Cristina and the others were starving and malnourished while Uba refused to give them food. Day by Day, more and more children disappear. Skeletons were not found. Soon, they were two kids left, Cristina and a guy named Edmund. Yama-Uba as she started to advance on both of them. Edmund was killed in the attack while Cristina now in a hopeless situation ran. There, she accidentally stepped on a bouquet (one of the flowers was holding the monster's soul) causing the monster to explode in a puff of smoke. Cristina escaped the home calling 911 before she fainted. She was woke up two days later in a hospital. The doctors explained that she was extremely dehydrated. She would have died if the 911 call did not trust her. Cristina told them what happened about Uba. The doctors obviously did not believe her thinking she's a little bit traumatized. Cristina had sessions of therapy before she regained control of her life again. Cristina later on, left the hospital only to be attack again by a Jubokko, a vampire tree. The tree tried to snatch her but a sword stabbed it and cut off a branch before it can kill Cristina. The guy revealed to be Drake Adams who managed to save her in time. Cristina nearly sobbed at her fright. Drake (my first charrie) explained that she was probably a demigod. Cristina laughed refusing to believe such nonsense. Drake and Cristina got to Camp. She was then claimed by her godparent. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Cristina is mostly a social person. This is mainly done to hide her secrets of abusive childhood. Cristina is also very abrasive, speaking with sarcasm. She can be quite an envious person. Cristina hides most of her emotions and can be extremely flirty regardless of gender since she's bisexual. She loves to be in the dark...literally. She is quite a great astronomer and apparently wants to be an astronaut. She is a leader know to be determined and confident. However, her overconfidence clouds her judgement sometimes. Powers Powers *Children of Tsukoyomi has the abiltiy to form a ball of lunar energy and use it to attack the opponents. The quality of the energy ball depends on the time of the day and the phase of the moon. *Children of Tsukuyomi are able to create a weapon made of lunar energy and use it to attack the enemies. The quality of the weapon depends on the time of the day and the phase of the moon. *Children of Tsukuyomi are able to summon or materialize a solid replica of moon which may be used to deflect attacks. *Children of Tsukuyomi has the ability to create a forcefield made of lunar energy. The stronger and the longer they maintain the shield will drain the user faster. *Children of Tsukuyomi has the ability to shed their skin to reveal a body made of pure cosmic energy. While in thus state, they have the ability to fly and is immune to all arracks. They will also be able to launch energy balls repeatedly. The use of this state will only stay for 10 minutes and after using it, the user will pass out and immobilized for at least 12 hours. *Children of Tsukuyomi becomes much active and stronger during the night especially when the moon is full. *Children of Tsukuyomi has the ability to grow a pair of wings for a short time. These wings would grant them the ability to fly but will easily wear them out. *The counselor is able to create an illusion where everything the beholder sees is darkness, rendering them lost and confused for a short period of time. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Children of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto Category:Demigods Category:Born in 1996 Category:Born in June Category:Lieutenant Counselor